Toutes les raisons de
by 0laura0
Summary: petits textes dépendants de mon inspiration... 07/08 raison 03 : pour une pomme.
1. Chapter 1

n/a : _Soul Eater_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter ici pour mon divertissement et peut-être celui des autres...

* * *

**Toutes les raisons de…**

__

Raison première _: _

_Parce que les nuits sont froides_

Avec la nuit la température avait drastiquement baissée sur Death City. Comme dans la plupart des régions désertiques, les journées souffraient d'un soleil de plomb et les nuits d'un vent froid. Maka frissonna avant de se glisser sans bruit dans la chambre de Soul. Repoussant doucement, la porte du talon, la jeune fille habitua son regard à l'obscurité en quelques secondes. Elle se dépêcha ensuite près du lit, la fraicheur la poussant plus avant "Soul ?" Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, endormi qu'il était. "Soul" réitéra Maka, un peu plus fort, une main posée sur l'épaule de son arme. Un grognement finit par lui répondre alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos. "Soul, tu dors ?" Elle vit avec plaisir Soul ouvrir légèrement les yeux, il la regarda sans la voir d'abord, puis replaçant l'endroit et elle-même, Soul fronça les sourcils. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet, la nuque engourdie de sommeil et plissa les yeux, le réveil posé là indiquait 3h26.

Un nouveau grognement alors qu'il se décalait plus sur la droite, contre le mur, et soulevait les couvertures. Maka sourit et se glissa dans le lit, appréciant la chaleur des couvertures. "Je t'ai réveillé…" demanda-t-elle, feignant l'innocence. "Non… tu crois ?" L'albinos ramena rapidement les couvertures sur eux, son simple caleçon ne le lui offrant guère de barrière contre le froid.

Maka enfonça sa tête confortablement dans l'oreiller, "J'attends…" souffla son partenaire. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait réveillé, il attendait la raison, raison qui allait devoir être sacrément bonne. "Black Star m'a dit quelque chose aujourd'hui…" Murmura Maka. Soul soupira, son ami disait toujours tout un tas de choses, le plus souvent idiotes, Maka semblait toujours vouloir y accorder de l'importance. "J'irai lui remettre les idées en place, demain…maintenant dors !" Soul se retourna dans le lit, face au mur, considérant cette discussion close.

Il sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil quand les pieds froids de Maka contre sa jambe lui firent l'effet d'un choc électrique. Comment cette fille pouvait avoir les pieds aussi gelés restait un mystère pour lui, mais il se tourna quand même et tendit sa main vers son bras, "tu es frigorifié !" souffla-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Soul voulut se lever pour récupérer une couverture supplémentaire mais elle le retint, les doigts sur son avant bras tout aussi froid que le reste de son corps. "Il avait raison…" Soul haussa un sourcil mais se rallongea. Ce n'était pas tant la phrase -même si toutefois le fait que Black Star ai raison de quelque chose le surprenne- non, c'était le ton de sa meister, faible, timide et enfantin.

"Il a dit que j'étais contradictoire et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment tu pouvais me supporter." Expliqua Maka, cherchant de ses doigts la chaleur de Soul, elle le sentit se tendre quand elle entra en contact avec son abdomen."Black Star se mêle de choses qui ne le regardent pas…" Soul attrapa les doigts de Maka avant qu'elle ne les retire et les emprisonna contre lui, tentant de les réchauffer, ignorant son frisson. "Il a dit que je ne voulais pas te voir te sacrifier pour moi, mais que je me mettais toujours en danger en espérant et en attendant que tu me protèges…" Soul soupira, en effet il y avait du vrai.

"Il a rajouté que tu étais aussi dingue que moi, et que si tu me donnais la possibilité d'effectuer des attaques incroyables tu ne me laissais pas achever le coup de peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose." Maka nota les doigts de Soul sur son poignet, juste au niveau de son pouls. Il avait pris cette habitude, sûrement inconsciemment pensa Maka, de vérifier, sentir, les battements de son cœur, c'était idiot mais Maka ne disait rien.

Soul ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin de l'assassin pour savoir qu'il était protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle, mais après tout n'était-ce pas sensé être son rôle ? Toujours protéger sa meister, sans elle il ne valait pas grand-chose de toute façon, aussi pénible a admettre que cela puisse l'être. En échange des combats qu'elle menait pour lui, des âmes qu'elle lui offrait, parce qu'elle avait fait de lui un Death Scythe, Soul protégeait Maka. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, peu importe ce que quiconque pouvait en penser !

"Est-ce que notre relation est vraiment aussi tordue ?" Maka avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Soul, juste aussi de son cœur, la main à plat, doucement, douloureusement, sur sa cicatrice. Il avait fallu du temps à Maka pour accepter, dépasser la tragique vérité derrière cette marque, il serait prêt à mourir pour elle. Après le déni, le chagrin, la colère, l'ambition, elle avait fini par accepter, à défaut de comprendre réellement. Toutefois, jamais elle n'avait affronté, et jamais n'affronterait directement Soul sur ce point. L'idée dérangeante de ce sacrifice, pour elle, était suffisante elle craignait presque d'en connaitre les raisons.

Soul eut un rire étouffé qui fit trembler sa cage thoracique, "On verra demain…" murmura-t-il. Qui d'autre que sa meister pourrait s'interroger sur la bizarrerie de leur relation. Il était tard et parler de ses choses en pleine nuit semblait une mauvaise idée, à demi éveillé et l'esprit embrumé qui sait quels aveux pourraient être faits, aveux impossibles à assumer le matin venu. Alors que Soul s'endormait, Maka contre lui, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, Maka le savait aussi bien que lui, bien qu'elle refuse sûrement de l'admettre, leur relation était tordu….

* * *

Soul se réveilla en premier, le soleil irritant ses paupières. Il reprit conscience doucement, Maka avait encore une fois dormi avec lui. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent. La première fois qu'elle avait recherché sa présence, elle avait été terrorisé, Soul n'avait pas vraiment compris mais ne l'avait pas repoussé. La deuxième fois, elle s'était simplement endormie là, en pleine conversation et la réveiller n'aurait pas été cool. La troisième fois, il n'avait réalisé sa présence qu'en se réveillant le lendemain matin, elle avait simplement argué avoir eu froid. Après ça, sans dire que cela était devenu une habitude, de temps en temps elle apparaissait sur le pas de sa porte, plus ou moins éveillée. Il ne l'avait jamais renvoyé dans sa propre chambre, il ne savait pas trop ce que Maka pouvait bien essayer de combattre lorsqu'elle se tournait vers lui de cette façon mais peu importait.

Soul passa une main dans ses cheveux, et tourna la tête vers Maka, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Si au début, Maka avait eu tendance à dormir sans vraiment oser _dormir_, après tout ce lit n'était pas le sien, les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Maka dormait réellement dans son lit, encore une fois il ne savait pas trop comment ou quand le changement s'était opéré, mais le fait était là, elle s'était approprié son propre lit. Elle bougeait librement, et si, la nuit dernière, la blonde s'était endormi avec lui comme oreiller, en se réveillant, elle occupait plus de la moitié de la place, une jambe en dehors du matelas, un bras étendu sur son torse, la tête tournée de l'autre côté. Vraiment, Maka n'avait plus honte de rien, Soul la préférait comme ça.

Il sentit sa main se resserrer sur son tee-shirt et Maka bougea, elle leva la tête, se tourna, le regarda un instant avant de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et grogner avec une voix enrouée. Autre fait que Soul avait découvert, il fallait du temps à la blonde pour émerger du sommeil. S'il pouvait se vanter d'être alerte dès qu'il avait les yeux ouverts –ce qu'il ne faut pas confondre avec la volonté de se lever ou de faire quoi que se soit, Soul tenait à cette différence cruciale - pour Maka c'était l'inverse. Il y avait plusieurs étapes que Soul pouvait énumérer.

D'abord, le déni : Maka se tourna complètement vers lui, et enfoui son visage contre ses côtes, essayant de bloquer la lumière, pas de soleil signifiait que le jour n'avait pas encore commencé, qu'elle pouvait encore dormir. Ensuite, venait l'énervement : bien sur cette technique avait ces limites, et bientôt Maka grogna de plus belle, réajustant sa position en espérant, vainement, retourner encore un peu dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin, la capitulation : Maka soupira et releva la tête, elle trouva un Soul souriant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis le début de ce petit manège, "Morning Sunshine ! " Maka secoua la tête, depuis un film idiot qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble, ou le héros déclarait cette phrase, Soul la lui offrait chaque matin. Peu importe ce que Maka avait pu dire, Soul avait décréter que ça sonnait cool, et de fait que cela lui plaisait. Finalement, la dernière phase, l'éveil proprement dit : la blonde s'écarta de son partenaire et s'étira dans le lit, les bras, les jambes, bailla et se releva en position assise.

"Un jour il faudra que tu me renvoie dans ma chambre, ça commence à être trop souvent…" Souffla Maka en quittant le lit. "Ou tu pourrais simplement dormir là toute les nuits…" Maka envoya l'oreiller sur Soul, il était bien trop fier pour qu'elle n'apprécie cette proposition. "Café ?" Soul acquiesça et se leva à son tour. Dans la cuisine Maka lança la cafetière alors que Soul sortait deux tasses, la blonde se dirigea ensuite vers le frigo sortit divers condiment qu'elle posa sur la table, Soul coupait du pain. La préparation su petit déjeune ensemble était chose assez récente, pendant longtemps Maka, la première debout, s'occupait de ce repas. Depuis qu'elle dormait avec Soul, aussi rare, ou moins rare, que cela le soit, l'albinos avait pris habitude de l'aider. S'asseyant ensuite l'un en face de l'autre, il déjeunait en silence, cela n'avait pas changé.

Maka posa sa tasse, "Je suis sérieuse Soul, je ne peux pas être aussi dépendante de toi, ce n'est pas sain…" Soul releva la tête, vraiment, il était temps que Black Star retire son nez de leurs affaires, "Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis ton partenaire après tout." Maka soupira, "sérieusement Soul, Tsubaki ne dors pas avec Black Star…", l'arme soupira et se leva pour déposer la vaisselle dans l'évier. "Tu accordes trop d'importance à ce que les gens disent, font ou pensent."Le ton était accusateur et légèrement tranchant.

Maka secoua la tête, Soul refusait d'entendre, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle n'insisterait pas, pas ce matin en tout cas. Elle se leva à son tour et vint se placer derrière lui, il avait enclenché le robinet et se préparait à faire la vaisselle. Elle pencha la tête en avant, appuyant son front entre ses omoplates, "Pardon… ne soit pas en colère…". Elle le sentit se détendre, il grogna simplement, elle décida de le prendre comme une affirmation et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Toutes les raisons de**

_Raison seconde :_

_Parce que lui aussi a besoin d'elle._

Après deux jours de mission, ils étaient de retour chez eux. Maka n'aurait pas pu être plus soulagée de retrouver le décor familier de leur appartement. Elle était fatiguée, son corps entier n'était que douleur. Soul juste derrière elle, referma la porte et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meister il lui conseilla d'aller au lit. Maka acquiesça trop fatiguée pour quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle se traina, plus qu'elle ne marcha, en direction de la chambre, elle retira rapidement sa veste, ses chaussures, grimaçant alors que son épaule encaissait difficilement le mouvement, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

Soul déposa leurs affaires dans le salon et prit la direction de la salle de bain, attrapa un doliprane et se dirigea vers la chambre de Maka. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais ses grimaces mal cachées n'avaient pas menti à Soul, elle était en piteuse état. Rien de bien méchant, mais tout de même. Il poussa la porte et resta sur le seuil un instant, il haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête. "Vraiment Maka….qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi…." Soul quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne.

Il s'y attendait, Maka était là, il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait vraiment réalisé qu'elle avait choisi son lit à lui pour s'effondrer. Il s'assit sur le rebord, elle ouvrit les yeux, "Je croyais que ce n'était pas sain ?" se moqua-t-il. Maka grimaça en se retournant, "fait pas chier… pas maintenant….". Soul glissa sa main sous le cou de la blonde, l'obligea à relever un peu la tête et lui fit avaler le cachet, "D'accord… dors maintenant, je vais aller faire le rapport à Shinigami-Sama, je reviens après." Maka avait déjà fermé les yeux. Soul ne s'attarda pas dans la chambre.

Maka reprit connaissance aux alentours de 23 heures. Le cachet avait fait son effet, elle avait chaud et se sentait poisseuse, elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis deux jours. Elle réalisa que Soul était allongée près d'elle, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, les bras autour d'elle, "N'envisage même pas de te lever !" La sermonna –t-il. "Je sens mauvais Soul…" se plaignit Maka, qui entre la transpiration, le sang et la poussière ne doutait pas d'émettre une odeur repoussante. "M'en fout" marmonna l'albinos dans ses cheveux. "Tu sens mauvais aussi" tenta encore la blonde. "Fait avec !"

Maka abandonna, elle avait encore sommeil, son corps était toujours lourd et Soul offrait un cocon des plus agréable. Ce n'était pas sain, elle n'était pas sensé se sentir tellement bien là, mais Soul avait eu peur, elle l'avait senti, peur pour elle, peur qu'il arrive quelque chose. Et si la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à la faire fondre était son moyen de se rassurer, elle le laisserait faire. Depuis toujours Soul l'avait protégé, il l'avait dit, il pourrait mourir pour elle, il y était presque arrivé. Maka avait toujours considérer Soul fort et indépendant, qui prenait sa mission très à cœur parce que c'était cool. La blonde avait mis longtemps à comprendre vraiment l'albinos. Il avait autant besoin d'elle, qu'elle de lui. Il avait aussi peur qu'elle. Maka sourit tendrement, elle réajusta sa position de sorte que le front de Soul repose dans le creux de son épaule, elle ignora la douleur quand elle passa ses propres bras autour de lui. Soul avait autant besoin d'être réassurer qu'elle. "Tu sens mauvais mais ça ne me dérange pas…" Elle sentit le sourire de Soul contre sa peau, elle venait de comprendre, elle se rendormie elle aussi.

Soul se réveilla aux alentours de 8 heures, Maka était toujours là, toujours endormie, un hématome violet s'était formé sur le bas de sa mâchoire, elle avait pris un méchant coup à cet endroit, il en nota d'autre sur le bras, des égratignures qui allaient mourir sous sa chemise, aussi. Il n'était pas vraiment mieux, ils avaient pris une dérouillée avant d'arriver à bout du Kishin. Soul avait soif, il se leva et parti en direction de la cuisine, lorsqu'il revint il nota à quel point l'air de la chambre était lourd. Il aurait du prendre une douche et commencer le petit déjeuner mais la perspective de retourner dans le lit, de dormir encore un peu et Maka toute chaude et molle de sommeil le ramenèrent dans le lit. Il se glissa entre elle et le mur, Maka dormait toujours sur le côté extérieur du lit, et tira la blonde à lui. Elle grogna "…oul…", il sourit quand elle glissa une jambe entre les siennes et se coula contre lui.

Il émergea de nouveau deux heures après, mais cette fois Maka n'était plus dans le lit. Soul se releva soudainement et ne fut soulagé que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la douche. Il était rare que Maka se lève avant lui, cela dit, avec son corps couverts d'hématomes, elle avait dû mal dormir. Soul se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, un peu d'air frais ferait le plus grand bien à l'atmosphère de sa chambre. La douche s'arrêta et un juron parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, suivit d'un bruit sourd. En deux secondes il était derrière la porte de la salle de bain "Maka ?" il aurait aimé que sa voix sonne moins inquiète, "C'est rien Soul, je vais bien…" Soul fronça les sourcils, "vas –t-en Soul…" soupira Maka exaspérée. Soul s'éloigna, il n'était pas certain de la croire, mais si c'était une chose de partager son lit avec elle, sans était une autre de partager une douche…

Maka apparu dans le salon un peu après, un grand pull sur les épaules et un jogging. Soul était avachi dans le canapé, regardant distraitement la télévision. Il se tourna vers elle quand elle étouffa un grognement en s'asseyant. "Qu'as dit Shinigami-Sama ?" demanda –t-elle en coupant court aux inquiétudes de son arme. "Bon boulot…"Répondit Soul en l'aidant à déplacer un coussin dans son dos, pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Il se leva ensuite, lui aussi avait besoin d'une douche, il passa tout de même par la cuisine et lui ramena un café.

Le soir revenu Maka s'installa dans le lit de Soul et éteignit la lampe. "Vraiment, deux soirs de suite ?" Questionna Soul, en cherchant la jeune fille dans le noir. "Tu avais raison, peut-être que je devrais dormir là toute les nuits…" Répondit-elle en sentant la main de Soul se refermée nerveusement sur son avant bras. "Qu'en dis-tu Soul ?"Soul avait à moitié plaisanté lorsqu'il disait cela, en partie parce qu'il savait que Maka n'accepterait jamais."Tu fais comme tu veux…" répondit l'arme en tirant sa partenaire vers lui. "Et toi tu veux quoi, Soul ?" Maka avait posé son visage sur le torse de Soul, encore une fois écoutant les battements de son cœur. "Je suis un mec cool, tout me va !" Elle devinait le sourire dans ces paroles. "Tout ?" insista Maka d'une petite voix. "Tout !"


	3. Chapter 3

**Toutes les raisons de…**

_Raison troisième : _

_Pour une pomme…_

Soul n'était pas sur d'avoir bien compris, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était comme d'habitude lui amener une pomme, fraichement épluchée et coupée, alors qu'ils paressaient dans le canapé, regardant un film. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela, quand ils en avaient, Soul lui amenait toujours une pomme, elle aimait bien grignoter. Alors, vraiment il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fois, ce simple geste fut gratifié d'un bisou sur sa joue. Soul ne comprenait pas, mais ne s'en plaignit pas…

Maka avait pris l'habitude de déposer des bisous sur sa joue, son front, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire une fois, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de venir dans son lit. Ce n'était jamais prévu, une action qui la veille lui avait valu cette récompense, serait ineffective le lendemain. Il n'y avait pas de routine, pas de schéma. Parfois il n'aurait rien pendant plusieurs jours, et puis un matin alors qu'il se dévouait à la vaisselle, Maka allait passer derrière lui et déposer, doucement, rapidement, ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Soul ne disait rien, comme il n'avait rien dit pour l'invasion de son lit. Maka était étrange comme ça, spontanée et parfois peu cohérente. Il avait appris à faire avec. Elle ne semblait pas non plus attendre quelque chose de lui en retour, ce n'était de toute façon pas le style de la blonde. Elle avait arrêté de parler de leur relation, ou de l'insanité de celle-ci, Soul considérait le sujet clos. Peu importe comment se définissait leur relation, elle marchait, ça suffisait.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, cela resta du domaine privé. Maka ne l'embrassant jamais en public. Et un jour, il promit de faire les courses en revenant d'un match de Basket avec Black Star, et il eu droit à son bisou. En face de tous leurs amis et d'un bon nombre d'inconnus de Shibusen. L'avait-elle fait exprès, ou n'avait-elle simplement pas réalisée, Soul n'en sut rien, elle partait déjà rejoindre Tsubaki en bas des marches. Black Star lui adressa un regard ahuri, Soul opta pour une attitude cool et haussa les épaules. De toute façon il ne comprenait pas lui-même.

Un matin, devant son café, Soul lui posa la question qui trainait dans son esprit depuis quelques jours : "Tu m'en veux de ne pas faire pareil ?" Maka releva la tête interloquée par cette question sortie de nulle part. "Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormis avec moi, tu es en colère contre moi ?" Maka pencha la tête côté, elle n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, elle essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait envahi son lit. Soul se vit obligé de préciser devant l'air perdue de sa partenaire : "Tous ses bisous… tu m'en veux de ne pas réciproquer ?"

Maka posa sa tasse et sourit, "Non, c'est comme pour tout avec toi, il faut t'apprivoiser…" Soul ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou pas "M'apprivoiser ?" Maka se leva et commença à nettoyer la table de leur petit déjeuner "Tu ne veux pas que les gens s'en rende compte, mais tu es sauvage Soul, je crois que tu as peur d'aller au contact des gens… tu te souviens de combien de temps il t'a fallu pour m'accepter ?" Soul se plongea un instant dans ses pensées, avant Maka il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de personne, l'avait-elle vraiment apprivoisé ? Sans Maka pourrait-il compter Black Star, Kid et les autres parmi ses amis ?

Soul se leva et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille, dos à lui, elle faisait la vaisselle. "Ok… continues…" il avait dit ses mots contre sa joue, ses lèvres effleurant la peau à chaque syllabes, pas vraiment un baiser, mais presque. Maka hocha la tête.

Et puis un jour Maka s'était réveillée en sentant les lèvres de Soul sur son front, un vrai bisou. "Morning Sunshine !" Elle lui offrit un sourire endormi, Soul partit en direction de la cuisine.


End file.
